Electronic or in-circuit testing (ICT) often includes testing a device under test (DUT) for various factors, such as shorts, opens, resistance, capacitance, etc., and purposes, such as filtering, bypassing, power decoupling, etc. Typically, a DUT is connected to a manual or automated test equipment (ATE) using pogo pines or a bed of nails. A pogo pin, for example, may be used to establish a temporary connection between two printed circuit boards (PCBs).
However, it is common to encounter a performance gap for the DUT between how it is used at the end use system and tested at the test system. Without a proper interconnect technology solution, conventional solutions fail to bridge that performance gap. For example, conventional solutions like having socket pin contacts with shorter length or larger width are known to have shown deficiencies in the usage model whether it be relating to electrical performance, mechanical performance, lifetime of the technology, commercial limitations, or the like.